Not so bad after all
by Ferrywings60
Summary: Hermione and Ron broke up right before she went back to Hogwarts for her final year. How will she take it? How does Harry take it? Sorry, again, I suck at summaries... : But I hope you like it and please review : HarryxHermione


**Harry Potter Fanfiction **

**Pairing: HarryxHermione**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; it's all J.K's awesome work **

**A/N: So I am personally a Dramione shipper, but my friend Julie asked me to do a Harry and Hermione pairing, so I was happy to oblige Hope you like it, just a random little one-shot that doesn't really do anything to the main storyline, but that's ok. Enjoy **

Hermione stood up in the astronomy tower by herself, the cold wind blowing around her, and she looked out over everything. The grey clouds covering the sky made everything have a thin haze over it, the land stretching far and wide, everything calm and at peace that Saturday morning. The lone tear that rolled down her cheek was barely visible, but she could feel it move slower and slower till it dripped off her chin and onto the railing she was leaning on.

She was regretting coming back for her seventh year, she really was.

When the war was over, she along with a few of her friends decided to go back to Hogwarts to finish their last year the RIGHT way. Harry came along, so did Luna, Neville, Dean, and a handful of other. There was one person who didn't come back to school, and it was the one person Hermione wanted the most. Ron.

After the war, the minister offered to make them Auroras even if they hadn't technically finished Hogwarts, and Ron accepted with no hesitation. Hermione and Harry declined graciously, thanking him for the generous offer, and they reenrolled into Hogwarts for their last year.

They had worked for hours to convince Ron to go back with them, just like old times but better, yet he still said no. He and Hermione had got into an argument, Hermione calling Ron lazy and Ron calling her a stuck up know-it-all, and somehow in the midst of the fighting they broke up. Hermione didn't know how it happened, at the time she hadn't cared, but now that she was alone a good amount of the time with her friends studying or doing Quidditch, Hermione had never felt more upset about a decision in her life. Why couldn't she had just not argued and let it go? She would have seen him during holidays and after school anyway. But no, she had to be stubborn and let him slip away because she was too proud to let him win.

Hermione never let any of her friends know she was unhappy, especially not Harry. He and Ginny had broken up also, but it was a mutual break up with their separate lives and the fact they never would have time together, and he was just so swamped with school that Hermione didn't want to put more stress on him. He was her best friend, and she didn't need him to worry over her… she really didn't need anyone to worry over her.

Hermione continued to stare out over the scenic view while two pairs of footsteps gathered at the bottom of the steps leading up to the tower. Hermione didn't notice them, or the hushed voices that followed.

"What are we doing here Malfoy?"

"Shush Potter! Look, Granger is up there all by herself right now, and she's really upset."

"How would you kno-"

"Potter just shut up and listen!"

Harry Potter glared at Draco Malfoy, but he crossed his arms and grew quite none the less. Harry had become suspicious of Hermione's behavior awhile ago when she stopped eating as much and grew more distracted in class, but he had never done anything about his thoughts. It wasn't until Malfoy had come up to him flat out and public, saying he needed to talk about Hermione, that Harry grew very worried. What did Malfoy have to do with this? Ever since the school forgave him of his death eater past and let him back to finish his schooling, Harry had watched him and made sure he had done anything wrong.

After practically being dragged up to the astronomy tower by Malfoy, Harry grew annoyed by all of this. What was he up to? The two stood at the bottom of the stairs, Hermione in view, and Harry gave Malfoy his full annoyed attention.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and continued.

"Ever since we came back to school, Granger has been acting weird. Gloomy, dull, and just not normal. She's not eating a lot and she's not focusing. Since I'm not her friend, I can't say anything, but you are her friend. Her best friend for Merlin's sake. So go up there and ask her what's wrong? Why isn't that weasel making her happy?"

Harry was a little taken back by Malfoy's care towards Hermione, but he relaxed a little knowing it wasn't anything Malfoy had done himself. Then Harry grew worried. Why had Hermione been acting so weird?

Harry looked at Malfoy again and asked, "How did you notice her change in behavior before I did? I thought you didn't like her."

Draco shrugged, hands going into his pockets as he started backing away towards the stairs that left the tower.

"I may not be allowed to be her friend, and she may hate me, but I still care about her."

His words were serious as he turned and left, and Harry had to blink a few times before shaking his head and heading up the tower.

Hermione turned at the footsteps, unaware of the conversation that just happened below her feet, and she tried a smile at Harry, casually wiping the tear away. She hoped Harry didn't see it, she didn't want him to worry.

Even if he did see it, he acted like he didn't, and he came up right next to and leaned against the railing with her. The warmth of his body beside hers was nice, it making the slightly picking up wind bearable, and she smiled at him.

"Hi Harry, what are you doing up here?"

"Looking for you," he looked at Hermione, "Why are you here by yourself?"

The wind moved Harry's hair around his face, exposing his shinning green eyes that caught even the smallest peak of light break through the over cast clouds, and Hermione really noticed how good he looked.

He looked much more put together and healthy since their nomad life hunting horcruxes, and he looked happier too. His hair was cut just above his eyebrows and it didn't overwhelm his head like his hair in their fourth year. His eyes were brighter and less tired, but had worry shinning behind their fake happy façade. So he was worrying about her, apparently Hermione wasn't too good at hiding her emotions from people.

After Hermione didn't reply, Harry gently took one of her hands into his, making her look at him as he did so, and he frown the slightest bit.

"Tell me what's wrong 'Mione."

His soft words make Hermione's bottom lip quiver slightly, and she turned her head away, her hand leaving his. She would break down in front of Harry, he couldn't worry about her.

"It's nothing Harry." She tried to convince him quietly, not even convincing herself that she was ok. Maybe she wasn't ok.

"I know that's a lie."

Hermione kept her back to Harry, not wanting to look in his eyes, and she heard him continue.

"Come on Hermione, I care about you. What's wrong? Does Ron know what's going on? Do want him to tell me instead?"

Harry, being oblivious to their break up, suggested Ron to get involved, and the tears that tried so hard to stay in her eyes spilled. Why did this all ways happen to her? Why couldn't things just go her way?

"No Harry, don't involve Ronald in this. Please. I just… we…," Hermione took a deep breath, "Harry Ron and I broke up right before we can back to school."

Harry grew very quiet, Hermione's last words hanging in the air, and Hermione turned to look at his expression after being unable to stand the silence.

To Hermione's surprise, Harry looked angry. Not at her, but more at Ron. Harry had a face that looked like both pissed off and regretful, and the sight of it shocked Hermione a little. Why was he angry?

Harry looked up and met her gaze.

"I told him to keep you. I told him to take care of you. I told him to make sure you were always happy and yet the stupid git couldn't even do that."

Hermione was speechless, absolutely speechless. When did that conversation between them happen? Why was Harry so protective over her all of a sudden? Something told her that it wasn't all of a sudden, and she needed her suspicions to be answered, but not out front.

She turned away so she was looking back out over the railing and commented, "Yeah I guess not. Looks like the only one who cares about and protects me is you Harry."

She looked back at him, and Harry took her hand back into his. His eyes were soft and the smile on his lips was small but sincere. His hands were rough against hers, and the warmth they had was welcomed.

"'Mione I've always cared and wanted to protect you. Ever since our first year and you went with me to destroy the stone. You're so amazing and brilliant and smart. Hermione, Ron a moron to let you go, but you deserve so much better."

Hermione smiled, truly smiled at Harry's words, but then she noticed something. Harry was right, she did deserve better, she always had. Harry had always been there for her, even at her darkest hours, and he would never let anything hurt her. Why had she never thought of Harry?

The smile dropped from Hermione's face, and both of their expressions grew serious. Hermione's eyes stayed with Harry's and she felt herself lean in as he was doing.

With their hands still connected, their bodies right next to each other, Hermione felt Harry's lips meet hers in the middle.

The warmth and feeling packed into their kiss near made Hermione melt and split through the floor they were standing on. Harry kissed her softly, but with intension, and Hermione felt all his bottled up emotions come out. He had liked her all that time, yet he didn't say anything because he knew Ron liked her. He was a true friend, and Hermione loved that about him.

Harry's hand move slightly to the side of her face, and the kiss got a little deeper. Their mouths were in perfect sync and Hermione had never felt this good about a kiss before.

They broke for air and Hermione smiled. Her eyes locked with Harry's deep green once, and he smiled like she did. This felt right; it felt so right it was indescribable. Why hadn't then seen it sooner.

Harry took her hand and spoke softly.

"Come on, it's getting cold, let's go back inside."

Hermione nodded and let him lead the way. Maybe her last year at Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad after all.

**(Hoped you liked it :) Please review and leave me comments on it :) Again, I'm a Dramione shipper so if it's not that good... I apologize. Your awesome Julie! 3)**


End file.
